


Unexpectedly Together

by HartSense26809



Series: WestAllen Drabble Collection [20]
Category: The Flash
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crushing, F/M, Unexpected feelings, taking a chance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 19:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HartSense26809/pseuds/HartSense26809
Summary: The crush that high schooler Barry Allen has on Iris West gets him in an uncomfortable situation that has a happy ending.





	Unexpectedly Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the WestAllen Drabble Prompt Challenge 
> 
> Prompt: “Want Me To Hold Your Hand.”

Standing in line to donate blood Barry Allen wished he could back out. When his high school crush, Iris West, asked if he would like to participate, it seemed like a good idea at the time. But know faced with the prospect of needles, viles, losing his blood, he was becoming nauseated and seeing black spots before his eyes. 

But those spots turned to shining stars and moon beams when he saw Iris. Oh how he admired her. Only sixteen years old and she had organized this entire blood drive to help those affected by the recent disastrous hurricane. She was a force to be reckoned with and he wanted nothing more to be bold over and encompassed by her force.

“Barry are you ready?” Iris asked full of her signature charm and smile. Barry knew he couldn’t chicken out now. He had to do this for the girl of his dreams. “Ready,” he said trying to sound as confident as possible.

He wasn’t fooling Iris though. After working at so many of these events she recognized the signs of a nervous donator, sweat on the brow, fidgeting limbs, dry mouth. She felt nothing but sympathy for Barry and she decided to help. She stepped away for a moment and talked the phlebotomists.

Once he was settled in the chair and preparations were being made she said, “Barry I’m going to give blood too, would you mind holding my hand? Just between us I’m pretty nervous.” Of course she wasn’t, her mother was a doctor so Iris was very familiar with needles, but to see the way Barry turned from a scared cub to the protecting lion filled Iris with a sense of warmth and success. “No problem Iris. It would be my pleasure.”

Barry couldn’t believe it. He was holding Iris West’s hand. Iris West. He marveled how small and delicate her hands were. He was sure he had never felt skin so soft. He couldn’t help himself, he started to softly stroke her hand with his thumb. This was everything he had ever wanted.

Iris knew Barry had a crush on her. In fact the whole high school knew, subtly wasn’t his strong suit and while she had never entertained the notion of going out with Barry Allen, sitting there with him, sharing this experience, enjoying the warmth and comfort of his hand made Iris contemplate how she may have been dismissing this adorable nerd prematurely.

“Ok, all done.” The phlebotomists said as Barry and Iris rose from their chairs. “Thanks Barry, I appreciate your help.” The silly grin on his face prompted Iris to make a most unforeseen request upon him. “Hey, maybe we could have lunch together today? Would you like that?”

Indeed he would.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this drabble. I do love high school WestAllen LOL  
Any and all comments are appreciated.


End file.
